


Snow and Steel

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, IT'S REAL, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Steel Badge, THE STRUGGLE, Thank Groudon for Aron if ya know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Jamie needed his steel badge.And Jack wasgoingto get it for him.





	Snow and Steel

It was a lot harder than Jack expected to keep the weather in such a perfect balance day after day. It needed to snow, but not too hard. It had to be cold, but not frozen. Fresh snow, day after day, but not a chance of extreme weather warning. 

Because Jamie needed his steel badge.

And Jack was  _ going  _ to get it for him.

Poor kid was knee-deep in spheal and already had an army of fierce walrein that… nobody really enjoyed looking at. He had plenty of high IV snorunt in both genders, ready for that future gen release. The kid even had Jynx that  _ might  _ stand up to Rayquaza.

But the magnemite? Barely enough for a magneton.

The aron were helping and so was Jack, determined to keep the conditions ideal for steel spawns as long as it took. And it was taking  _ forever,  _ but that wouldn’t stop him.

Besides, the challenge was fun, and Jack hadn’t spent this much time with Jamie since the whole debacle with Pitch way back when. Following the group around, keeping an eye on them as they hunted mon after mon, keeping them safe and keeping the air cool, was the most fun Jack had had in a long, long time. 

He was starting to forget what blizzards were like, wasn’t willing to give up the forecast to Spring until his goal was met. Just  _ this one part  _ of the United States clung desperately to Winter until that final, fateful day when Jamie cried out in joy and punched the air in victory, “I got it!”

Jack’s elation stayed with Jamie through his little victory jig, but then the realization set in.

Jack’s job was done.

It was time to move on.

What was he going to do with himself, now? Blizzard season was over. Most of the northern hemisphere was done with snow and didn’t want anymore. He was going to have to give up his days with Jamie and go find someone else to bother (As if it would be even half as fun as Jamie and his crew.) The purposelessness and anxiety were creeping in, even as Jamie posted the screenshot of his new, shiny gold badge to show it off to everyone who cared online.

Then he tapped back to the app and a new look of determination settled on his face.

“Now I just need my dragon badge.”

Hope snapped back to Jack so fast he almost got whiplash.

_ “WIND!” _

 


End file.
